Slinky
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Automatic slinky's, anesthetics, wisdom teeth, and coffee throwing. What else could possibly go wrong?


**Hello again its mee…..yes my name is me god don't judge alright the song for this is either Countdown by Beyonce or Boogie Bam Dance by Caramell or Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship okay you could listen to all of them but one is alright I don't mind**

Claire

"Claire! Claire! Claire! Claire!" The yelling continued until I rolled over and looked at the crazy vampire I was privileged to call my boss. "Claire! Claire! Claire!" I put my hand out and put it on his face. I was pretending not to be startled at how close he was.

"Shh. Shhhh." I could feel his lips about to move again. "Shhhhh!" I took my hand off his face and pointed a finger at him. I buried my head deeper in my pillow. "Human. Sleep. No work right now." I should have known he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"But Claire!" He whined and there was a noise close to my ear. "If you don't get up Bob will come in and say hello." He teased, but I didn't take him seriously. At least not until I felt soft prickles on my face. I screamed and jumped off my bed into the waiting arms of my boss. "There now that you are awake." He scooped me up, mindful at my lack of attire, and opened a portal to the lab. I repeatedly punched his chest.

"You're such a jerk! I was sleeping! You put a spider on my face! God, why do I work for you?" He set me down unceremoniously and I resisted the urge to stomp back to my room. I had a holey shirt on and short shorts, but I was stilled dressed. I decided not to feel too much embarrassment.

"Because Amelie forced you too and I pay you enough to silence your complaining."Although his tone was harsh he had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he turned around to look at me. He had two definite points. It didn't make it valid though to storm into my room like a five year old on a sugar rush and sweep me off my feet to his lab. But I didn't bring that up.

"Alright what is it that you had to trick me into waking up and – " I yawned, my sleep deprivation peeking through. " – taking me to the lab?" His manic smile made me want to run back.

"I've created something that I doubt anybody has seen in a long time." He put his hands on the table and I noticed the box that sat covered by a sheet between his hands. I stepped forward until I leaned over the edge of the table.

"What is it?" He pulled the fabric off with a dramatic flourish and I rolled my eyes. He motioned to what sat under the cover and smiled. "What is it?" He picked the spring out of the box. As he picked it up it shivered and wiggled around. "It's a slinky." I felt my childhood memories flash before my eyes.

"Yes, but not just any slinky. The automatic slinky." I noticed for the first time the slight difference. He began to spin a little dial and a whirring sound filled the air. He put the slinky on the ground and it instantly began to move around. It slipped between my legs and moved on to maneuver around the hazardous book stacks. I stared at it in awe and was almost glad he woke me up. It hit a wall and after a short pause and a few grinding noises it began to climb the wall. My eyes lit up and I made a high pitched noise in my throat. Myrnin appeared behind me and grabbed my shoulders. "Are you alright?" I nodded and ran over.

"It climbs walls?" I yelled excitedly. Only Myrnin. I grabbed it as it was mid flip and held it in my hands. It continued to walk all over me and I laughed. "How?"

"I got the idea from Bob. There are microscopic attachments that act like spider legs but once it lifts off on the other side it acts like suction cups and pop off." I put my arm out and he put his next to mine and with the sleeveless shirt I could feel the pricks of it holding on and the slight pops of the cups. I giggled as it attached itself to his arm and his face distorted in discomfort. I began to move for the nearest exit and it climbed across his arm, down his torso, and off his leg. It continued to move around the books once again. Occasionally peeking off the top of one of the stacks and continuing down.

"How far can it go?" I turned around to face him. He diagonally to the ceiling.

"I don't know." He made a face and watched it move for a bit more.

"Can we find out?" A smirk slowly creeped onto his face.

"Well…" I ran forwards.

"Please Myrnin! It's not every day you get an _automatic slinky_." I pleaded with my eyes. He groaned and caved.

"Fine, but…" I nodded. "You need clothes. I will not have my assistant walking out into the cold with nothing on." He was gone before my comeback could reach my mouth.

"I'm not wearing nothing!" I yelled and crossed my hands over my chest. I looked around and grabbed his slippers. There we were even. He came back and had an oversized hoodie in his outstretched arms. "Yes this is much better." I grabbed the coat and it smelled oddly of ink. I threw it on and it hit to my knees, easy.

"You're wearing my shoes." He was looking down at the ground. I nodded briskly.

"Yes, yes I am." He scowled, but said nothing. He grabbed his pirate boots; it somehow was off put by his Mardi gras beads and Hawaiian shirt. "Can we go now?" I whined as I watched the slinky climb the steps to get outside.

"Alright." He put his hands in his short pockets and we headed out. The slinky was trying to climb the door, but I grabbed it and he opened the door for me. He, last minute, grabbed a large hat. Ten gallon was an understatement. I looked back and everything clashed. And I loved it. He gave a half smile and proceeded to lightly push me out. I had to jog to catch up to the mechanic device. It broke the surface of the alley and we continued on. I watched it with my head down and laughed occasionally as it continued to flip. Back, forth, back, forth, back, and forth. It stepped off the curb and I blindly followed it. I was reined back by my neck and gagged. A pale hand gripped my hood and I noticed for the first time the car that drove past blaring its horn. I was too excited to be bothered by it. I ran up to watch it as it danced in the street. I was suddenly glad Myrnin had told me to put something on. A cool breeze whipped through the dusty state and I felt goose bumps rise wherever I wasn't completely covered. I jumped up to the other side of the sidewalk and it began to climb up the side of a small shop that sat there. I stared at it until my neck hurt. It continued to flip. A few times I held my hands out to catch it, but it never fell. It disappeared over the top of the building and I turned on my heel to Myrnin. I gave him a pouty look and he rolled his eyes under the shadow of the brim. "Hold onto me." I hugged him and he wrapped his hands around me. Shortly after we landed carefully on the roof. I could hear the slinky clearer now. I let go of him and continued on the roof. There was no sign of slowing down from the robotic device. It cleared the flat roof and began down the side of the structure. I lay on the roof and watched as it continued down until it hit the sidewalk. Before I knew it I was being grabbed and held. The air left my hair ratted and messy. I was put back on the ground and proceeded to follow the slinky. A car pulled up to us as we walked down the sidewalk. Hannah Moses stuck her head out.

"I got a complaint of a man and a woman climbing on their roof. That wouldn't happen to be you would it?" I took my eyes off the toy briefly.

"Why whatever do you mean?" I pretended not to know what she meant. Moses rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You two stay off of roofs and don't get hit by any cars." Before she drove away she gave one more word of advice. "And Claire, don't let him stay out too long. Unless you want your boss extra crispy." I nodded and she drove off. I looked over at Myrnin and he gave me a half smile from under his hat.

"I'm fine Claire." I couldn't help but feel a pang of worry in my heart. He often exaggerated the truth.

"Alright." I looked back and couldn't see the slinky anymore. I turned in a circle and was disappointed to see it wasn't there. "Where did it go?" I asked. He pointed ahead and it sat frozen in mid step. I ran over and crouched down on the hot concrete. Even in the midmorning it resonated heat in waves. I poked the slinky, but it didn't move. I felt the cool touch of Myrnin's hand on my shoulder and picked up the contraption. I turned it over a few times and after a short hiccup it started up again. I clapped my hands together and set it back down. I stood up and we began our trek once again.

xXx

It had to be later than six by the time the slinky finally stopped and gave out. It stopped right around Common Grounds, so we decided to stop by. Myrnin looked worse for wear, but he kept insisting he was alright. One look at him from Oliver and he already had his dignified tomato juice in a to go cup. He finished it within seconds.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for wounded vampires Oliver." I remarked as I ordered my coffee. He scowled and took my cash. No change given back at the snide comment.

"As I told you before Claire, I'm fine." He took another inconspicuous to go cup. I was glad he didn't give me change back then. We walked over to unoccupied table and sat down as I waited for my drink. Before I could sit down it was ready. Oliver came by and dropped it off with a glare. I gave a sugar sweetened smile and he snorted in disgust before zipping off.

"To think man evolved to speak in unintelligible grunts." Myrnin smirked around his cup and glared over my shoulder. No doubt at the owner of the great coffee shop. I sniffed my coffee before taking a sip. Nobody messes with people who handle your food. Especially if they are vampires.

"It's fine." I nodded and after a wary glance took a sip. Once the mocha hit my tongue I leaned back in my seat.

"I'd say today was a successful waste of a good work day." He looked mock offended.

"I wouldn't say it was a total waste of time." He murmured behind his lid. He took a sip before responding. "We did get a good exercise and scare the townspeople of Morganville." He set his now empty cup down.

"We already do that on a regular basis. Nothing new." I took a sip and swallowed before smiling.

"You keep making fun of me and I might just have to fire you." He leaned in. I reached over and took his hat off.

"There's no need for that." I set it down on my lap and looked up at him. His hair stuck up at odd angles and some acted like they were glued to his face. I smiled and reached over trying to tame some of the wayward strands. It wasn't working so I gave up and leaned on the table.

"There's no need for _that._" He rolled his eyes at my attempts to wrangle his hair. I took a sip of my coffee and watched as a few vampires walked up to the front desk. I watched them with my eyes and they had their drinks and left before anything odd could be noticed. I looked back at Myrnin.

"I think your hair looks better after you've washed it." I looked at the top of his head. "Smells better too." He tilted is head his eyes sparking interest.

"Oh and what does it smell like?" I recalled the memory of the first time I had remembered he had showered. He walked out in a robe and his hair was sticking up at odd angles like someone had attempted to make it into a Mohawk, but the length was making it difficult. Quite a few times I had to drag my eyes away from his well chiseled chest before I could resume work. Once I had persuaded him to dry off and put clothes on I was nearly on the brink of insanity. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"It's spicy. Like someone smashed a pumpkin spice muffin on your head." I opened my eyes and noticed his never left my face. "But that's good." I took a sip. "I like pumpkin spice muffins."

"If you two start snogging I swear you will never be allowed in this coffee shop again." A voice interrupted and I felt my face turn beet red. We were awfully close. Except I didn't want to move away.

"Oh, but Oliver it can't be as worse as watching you ravage Amelie in –" He was silenced by the throwing of a coffee mug. He ducked expertly and grabbed my hand. "Time to go."

"You dog! If you ever bring that up again I'll stake you where you stand!" He was still throwing things when we managed to get out of the quiet café. Vampires were staring at both parties. We were chuckling and still running, well I was running he was barely walking, as we passed the two vastly distanced lampposts. I came to a halt and panted. He stared at me with a smirk on his face and I took huge gulps of air. Finally I got my breath back and noticed something.

"We forgot the slinky." His smirk didn't falter.

"It's alright. We can make another one." I nodded feeling my exhaustion settle in.

"But can we do that tomorrow." Only now did he stop smirking.

"Sure, I can't have my assistant collapse during work." We continued to walk to my house. We chatted about meaningless topics and when it came to leaving me at my door he insisted that he escort me inside. "You bought me a drink. Two in fact. It's the least I could do." Was his argument. I rolled my eyes. He put his hand generously on the small of my back and guided me into the house. I looked back as he shut the door and as he turned around his face contorted in disgust. "It's seems as though Michael and Shreve are rather occupied." His nose twitched and I sat for a moment confused. I got it and blood rushed to me cheeks. Which I didn't understand because it wasn't me he was over hearing. Not that I had anyone to be 'occupied' with since Shane bailed on me after our last big fight. My face reflected his. "Would you like to stay at the lab for tonight?" He fished. I gave him a look. He gave a wicked grin. "Claire I am thinking of your best interests, you need sleep and no doubt they won't help." I narrowed my eyes at him. He had a point, but…. I groaned.

"If you have extra space." He smiled and whisked me up, opening a portal, and setting me down on a cot that I remember specifically was his. I jumped up once he let me out of his arms. I landed on the floor a little unsteady with the change in realms so quickly. He shut the portal and looked at me confused.

"You said if I had extra space." He blinked.

"But I won't take your bed." It sounded odd in her ears.

"Nonsense, I hardly ever sleep and beside this is more comfortable." I put my hands on my hips.

"More comfortable than option B?" He tilted his head.

"There is no option B." He said each word slowly as if tasting it on his tongue first. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean it, the only other option as back to your place. I could take you back there if you want…" He said suggestively and I shook my head.

"No." I said frankly and the buzz of the portal subsided. "I just don't like the thought of taking your only available bed arrangement." He raised an eyebrow for himself.

"Trust me; if I feel tired I have to I have no burden of sharing it with you." He had a sly smirk, but somehow I knew he was only joshing me. I harrumphed like a child and decided to make the best of the situation. Plus I got a new sweatshirt.

"Alright fine." I turned around and I heard the door close softly behind me. I slid onto the bed and ran the fabric between my fingers. My head hit the pillow and I had enough time to wrap myself in the covers before passing out.

xXx

It was hours later and I was woken up by the dull ache in my jaw. And cold arms that wrapped themselves around me. The second part I wasn't so worried about. It was the pain that made me bury my head deeper into his arm. I reached up carefully and felt my neck. No bite marks to suggest that he had bitten me. That was good news. I opened my eyes slowly and waited for the blackness to dissolve from my eyesight. The arms wrapped tighter around me and I smirked. I instantly regretted it. The pain hit me again and I groaned burying myself deeper into his chest as if to hide from it. He pushed me back so he could look at me.

"Claire?" He sounded worried. My closed eyes stayed closed. "Claire, open your eyes." I slowly opened them and looked into his dark eyes. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, but that even hurt so I stopped.

"No." I whispered instead. He stood up and let me go.

"What's wrong?" He kneeled in front of the bed.

"My jaw." I whispered. His hands reached out and I clamped my mouth shut. "Wash your hands. Soap and water." I whispered fiercely. He rolled his eyes, but left. He was back soon and he splayed his hands out before me. They smelled of pomegranates and lemons. I sat up slightly and closed my eyes as a wave of nausea washed over me. I groaned and he got closer. His hands sought out my jaw and he carefully lifted it and ran his fingers over both sides. I still had my eyes closed against the pain.

"Open." I opened my mouth as wide as I could; it wasn't much with the pain. His hands cradled my head carefully and I nearly cried with the pain. "I'm sorry." He said softly and he shut my mouth done with the inspection. "Have you had your wisdom teeth removed?"

"No." I whispered. He nodded.

"Come on." He lifted me up and as I looked over his shoulder as he opened the portal to god knows where I noticed the slinky bouncing back and forth on the floor. He stepped through the portal and snapped it shut. A few people looked up wearily. He still had me in his arms when he made the appointment with the dentist. I groaned. I hated dentists. I would be in shortly since there were hardly any people in the waiting area. He set me down on the chair and sat next to me holding my hand. I laid my head on the back of the seat and the coolness helped dull the pain. After a few minutes they called my name. Myrnin helped me up and I was thankful for that. Otherwise I don't think I would have been able to walk straight. They led us to a closed off room. They tried to get Myrnin out, but with one look they decided not to push it. They sat me down in the stupid chairs and he sat down in one by the wall. His eyes never leaving me. They began to speak about stuff, but after awhile I couldn't pay attention anymore and Myrnin was answering for me. I felt light headed when they put a mask on my face. I took a deep breath and felt blackness take over again. I was out before I knew it.

xXx

I woke up god knows how long later with the taste of blood in my mouth and gauze bulging from my cheeks. My head and jaw didn't hurt anymore though. I looked over at Myrnin.

"Myrmim wha happem?" I tried to speak around the gauze.

"They removed your wisdom teeth. You have to wait here for a while whilst they do paperwork." He came over and sat down next to me.

"How mim I may for im." I closed my eyes briefly.

"I paid for it." I opened my eyes in shock.

"Mo, mo, mo I moulm have maid more it." My addled brain tried to focus on one thing. "Have I ever mold you how mretty you are?" I blinked feeling the drugs effect my rational mind.

"I think you should just relax, Claire." He tried to get me to lean back. I shrugged him off.

"Mo, I'm good, I'm good. I wanna parmy. Come on." I looked around a little bit. "Where's Eve?" I started to cry.

"Eve's at home Claire." Tears spilled out of my eyes.

"Bum Myrmim she's my mest frienm. Myrmim she's my mest frienm." My tears dried instantly. "I'm good though. I'm good. Let's go party." I tried to get up again, but he held me down. "I can walk." I fought back.

"No, you can't." He chuckled.

"You laughing am me? Mom't laugh am me." I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked over at him and moaned. "Myrmim I love your hair. I love your eyes. I just wamt to –"

"Okay Claire it's alright. You can stop there." He tried to shush me.

"Mo, mo mom't mry moo smom me. I wamma party." The gauze irritated me mouth. "Mhams I'm my mouth." I tried to take the gauze out, but his hands were on mine instantly.

"Gauze." He stated simply.

"God's I'm my mouth?" I started to cry again. "I domm wamm god I'm my mouth." Tears spilled over my eyes. Finally the doctor came back in with a clipboard. I stopped crying.

"Alright Ms. Danvers time to go. You are all okay." He gave a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Cam you make god oum of my mouth?" He shook his head.

"You have to keep those in for a few more hours. Until we can be sure that the bleeding has stopped." I nodded agreeing fully.

"Mo mlood. Mlood mad." I went to stand up. Myrnin held me and as soon as my feet hit the ground I began to fall. He had a tight grip on my thankfully, so I didn't fall. "Mamk you Myrmim." I chuckled as we walked out of the office. Once we were in the lobby he opened a portal and stepped us through. We landed into the lab and my legs wiggled unstably.

"Claire you need to relax." I grumbled incoherent words as he took me to the cot.

"Mam you smay with me? Pweeease?" I pleaded and he gave a weary look.

"If that's what you want." He opened the door. "But don't try anything." He said pointedly.

"Mross my hearm and swear mo mie." I crossed where I thought my heart was and it was really across his.

"No your own heart." He moved my hand to my chest.

"Mut you have my hearm." I pointed back to his chest and giggled. He mumbled a bit before setting me down on the bed.

"You need to rest now." He took my hands off of his chest. My eyes traveled his body and I bobbled back and forth slowly.

"May mith me." There was something wet dripping down my face and he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped it away.

"I will, but you need to sleep." I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mokay." I fell asleep instantly.

**How was that this was just something I thought you all would enjoy. Also I just watched my friend recently get his teeth removed and he acted practically the same way except there were a few more naughty things to be said**


End file.
